The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis Orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, ‘Queen V6’.
The new cultivar is a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Tainan, Taiwan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform pot-type Phalaenopsis Orchid cultivars having attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of two unidentified proprietary selections of Phalaenopsis Orchids, not patented, on Dec. 16, 1999, in a controlled environment in Tainan, Taiwan.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture in a laboratory in Tainan, Taiwan has been used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new Phalaenopsis Orchid, ‘Queen V6,’ are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.